Video
by Ava1983
Summary: This is a dark story about a child molester who posts his crimes om the web for everyone to see the case is getting to Liv, so Elliot is there for her E/O eventually.


Video

Olivia played with a loose strand of her dark brown hair as she tried to concentrate on the brutal case before her she flipped through the horrific pictures of a little beautiful blond girl being brutally molested and violated she tried to wrap her mind around the type of person who would do such a thing. In her job as a sex crimes detective she had seen the worst man kind could do to each other, but the crimes involving children always got to her kids were innocent and deserved to be loved and appreciated not abused and treated like shit. This case was especially harrowing an eight year girl had been repeatedly raped and the sick fuck who did it had posted the video on the internet for the entire world to see him violate the little angel over and over and there was more this wasn't his first sex crime against children in fact the sick bastard had posted other victims of his including: two boys and three little girls all victimized by this creep he was taunting the police leaving his evidence bare for the cops to play cat and mouse with him while the innocent little babies suffered physically and mentally over what this monster had done to the them forever destroying their chances of having a happy and normal life.

As liv began to get angry about the perp Elliot's voice startled her from her inner thoughts she looked up at her partner of almost nine years she couldn't explain the feeling she had every time she looked at him he was like a calming force to her, reassuring her sometimes without even saying a word. His dark blue eyes swept over her like a gentle cooling breeze with a light smile that liv loved to see she smiled back briefly forgetting the horrific pictures of the abused children. "Hey I heard you been her since late last night liv you have to give your self a break were going to catch this sick creep he's getting too confident he's going to slip up and when he does were going to be right there to bust his ass". Elliot said as he gave her a hot cup of coffee with steam coming off the top of the white mug "yeah I hear you El but I can't get these images out of my mind and this guy is still on the loose out there free to destroy another innocent kid's future I cant"- Liv said as she grabbed the coffee and took a slow slip her eyes were tired from reading all the documents she was so exhausted and her back hurt from sitting in the same hunched over position for ten straight hours she wanted to rest so bad but not until this bastard was caught. "Liv you cant be superwoman I know you want to catch this guy but killing yourself physically and mentally isn't helping anyone you need to be fresh to catch this perp I care about you and don't want to see you like this".

Elliot said as he sat directly in front of her Liv was touched by his words she knew he cared about her but hearing him say it every time gave her goose bumps and made her heart pitter-patter like a school girl. But the feelings she had for him made her uncomfortable: for one he was her partner and more importantly because he was married with five children sure he and Kathy had their problems but they were still married and just had a newborn son together Liv was torn sure she had loved Elliot for a long time but was afraid to act on this feelings because she didn't know if he felt the same way about her and she didn't think she could sleep with a married man even if she felt El was her soul mate.

Liv reluctantly agreed with Elliot she needed to get some rest before she fainted from exhaustion "Okay you're right I do need some rest so Im going up to the cribs to get a nap but wake me if there's any news" Liv said as she got up and stretched from the chair her blue dress shirt was wrinkled from her long work night she tossed the manilla folder to El's desk as she looked in his beautiful blue eyes "Liv just get some rest" he said as he gently touched her hand that startled Liv sure Elliot touched her but rarely his hand was damp and heavy, Liv stared at his huge hand on top of hers she wanted to touch him, feel him, maybe even kiss him stop it liv don't do this to yourself he's married she kept repeating in her confused mind. she gently slipped her hand out from under his and glanced up at him without saying a word she slowly walked up the stairs she could feel his eyes beaming into her back like a laser locked in on its target she was afraid to turn around she didn't want him to think she was flirting with him and not to see the love she carried for him in her guilty eyes but god she wanted him so bad.

"No leave me alone" the little blond girl screamed as the man chased her around the room like a caged rat she had no where to run the door was locked and there was no windows and no one could hear her terrifying screams the dirty mattress lay on the floor as the man had set the camera up so he could videotape his latest conquest as he put it. "Don't be shy my little love I will be gentle you won't feel a thing he said as he ran his hands through his dark dirty, damp hair he had just washed it though it was still unclean he wanted to look good for his public he was the star and he was in control. As he walked toward the terrified nine year old whom he had kidnaped just five hours earlier he had a creepy grin on his chubby face "you're going to be famous like a movie star everyone's going to know you are my lady" he said in a low growl as he grabbed the small shoulders of the little girl and through her on the bed like a piece of trash and ripped her little pink tank top off her screams turned him on and she wiggled like a worm trying to escape his menacing grip "stop leave me alone", she cried as tears streamed down her redden cheeks but no one heard her desperate pleas as the man pushed his mouth down on hers drowning out her walling with his sour breath he began to film his latest "movie".

Liv was in a deep sleep as she tossed and turned in the crib's soft but somewhat uncomfortable bed she was dreaming about Elliot again he was at her apartment door crying she answered it and asked him what was wrong he said he and Kathy had a fight and he needed a place to sleep for the night she told him he was welcomed to sleep on her couch as he made his way in her apartment he gently brushed up against her she could feel his muscles through his clothes. God he smelled good too she thought he then went to her couch to sat down he was so upset she tried to calm him down but then he kissed her she pushed him way but he kissed her again and she gave in to him opening up her mouth and savoring his tongue as he began to unbutton her blouse his large hands cupping her breasts her answering machine went off just before she began to unbuckle his belt. It was the perp he was screaming as he was raping another victim Olivia broke away from her partners tongue as the perp taunted her. "Noooo you sick fuck stop it, stop harming these kids I swear when I find your sick ass Im going to"- Liv woke up in a pool of sweat all over her shirt and her head was pounding she had to set up on the side up the bed to catch her breath her heart beat was also racing she thought she was having a panic attack. "Get it together liv not today you can't break down today" Liv whispered to herself as she tried to regain control of her body and emotions. Liv mad her way out of the hot and muggy room to the women rest room she gently bumped another detective in the chest "sorry" she said trying to regain her composure the detective must thought she was a madwoman or on drugs.

"No problem" the slim man said as he shifted his papers to his left hand Liv rushed to the sink and turned on the faucet she had to get it together for the victims sake she let the cool water drip off her face it felt good but then she glanced up at her self in the mirror and the image she saw staring back startled her starting with her dreary appearance; her skin was pale and dry, her eyes were puffy and red and her lips were dry and cracked "God I look like shit" Liv said amazed at her own appearance staring back at her in the mirror that its she thought I have to go home get some rest and eat something to refuel and catch this whack job before he strikes again.

As she made her way to her desk she could hear Fin and Munch discussing the case they were arguing about the people viewing his rape videos on the internet "I think anyone who knowingly keeps viewing these videos should be locked up and sentenced to community service, I mean what type of sane person views shit like this" Fin said as he twirled around in his chair "you can't go around locking everyone up for viewing these videos not everyone who watches them is a sick person maybe very naive and may need some counseling but not all are abusers" Munch said to an unconvinced Fin. "Bullshit any person who looks at this needs their ass kicked period I mean what if this was your child" "Look the truth of the matter is this website where he posts his videos get millions of hits each day can you honestly tell me that everyone who visited the site is a child abuser some are probably children themselves others curious" Munch argued "yeah whatever all I know is this sick bastard need to be put away fast the leads were getting are going no where" Fin said angrily.

"Computer crimes says he using WiFi and hijacking other peoples high speed internet connection this guy obviously knows about technology he's covering his tracks pretty well" Elliot chimed in just then Olivia walked into the all male conversation "this case is killing me I mean with all our technological advantages we still cant catch this creep he leaves no semen or any traceable body fluids and the victims can only give a vague description we need a break maybe we are looking to hard". Elliot looked up at Olivia he wanted to hold her, comfort her, do anything to get rid of her pain she sometimes got to personally involved in the cases but how could she not this was after all a sex crimes division everything was personal and it was their duty to bring justice to the victims. "Listen guys I need a break Im going home for a nap and some food but please call me if theirs the slightest break in the case" Liv grabbed her purse and walked out the precinct she needed to get some air from all the pain, frustration and mostly from her own inner demons she was fighting.

"I told you little angel everything was going to be okay I didn't hurt you did I ?" the perp asked the little girl she just laid their on her side clutching her private parts with her tiny hands she was hurting so bad down there she knew she was bleeding she could feel the sticky liquid dripping down her bare legs her eyes were closed she stopped crying thinking the man might go easier on her if she stayed quiet this was not happening she was just imagining the whole thing like a bad nightmare, that wasn't her on the mattress feeling like her insides were being ripped out, No it couldn't be she was at home in her pink canopy bed with her dog snoopy who was brown and fuzzy and loved to lick her face in the morning. She heard the man get up he was fat and disgusting he stink like he hadn't showered in days and the room was musty and dark with no windows she heard his rapid breathing he was doing something to the camera he setup "well starlet its time for me and you to say goodbye" she heard him say sadly oh my god what is he going to do with me tears started forming in her tight shut eyes I don't want to die I need my mommy and my daddy and my little sister Cary and my dog and all my toys please God let me live she prayed silently for her life.


End file.
